A network device (e.g., a router, a switch, a firewall, etc.) may provide network traffic to other network devices, via a particular output component, based on internal entries, a data structure, or the like. For example, the network device may receive network traffic, identify an entry based on the network traffic, and provide the network traffic to another network device via a particular output component based on the entry.
The Institute of Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.3ad standard describes link aggregation, which enables the grouping of Ethernet interfaces to form a single link layer interface known as a link aggregation group (LAG) or “bundle.” Aggregating multiple links (e.g., member links) between physical interfaces creates a single logical point-to-point trunk link or a LAG. A LAG balances network traffic across the member links within an aggregated Ethernet bundle, thereby increasing bandwidth, availability, or the like.
While implementations herein describe configuring a resolution table of a LAG, it should be understood that implementations described herein are applicable to other types of configurations, such as configurations for scheduling network traffic, for transmission, in association with egress queues, and/or any other type of configuration where proportionate distribution and/or allocation of network traffic is desired.